Attraction Répulsion
by Myschka
Summary: TwoShot, Slash SSHP. Réponse à une proposition de Surimi, ou pourquoi sommesnous toujours attirés par la mauvaise personne ? POV Severus, POV Harry [FIC TERMINEE & RAR]
1. Severus

**Réponse au défi de Surimi :**

**Résumé** : Réponse à une proposition de Surimi, ayant pour thème, je la cite : « Comment se fait-il que l'on soit généralement attiré par quelqu'un dont le corps nous hurle "Si tu me touches, je te bouffe" (Les plus fins d'entre vous auront bien entendu remarqué la délicate allusion au maintenant classique _L'âge de Glace_...) ». OS, POV Severus Snape exclusivement.

**Couple** : SSHP

**Rating** : R (ça surprend quelqu'un ?). Un peu PWP quand même.

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Tout à moi. Ben quoi, j'ai le droit de rêver non ? Non ? Bon, rien n'est à moi, les personnages et les décors sont à une vague inconnue nommée JKR, l'idée est de Surimi, seul le texte sort tout droit de mon pauvre petit esprit torturé. Voilà, z'êtes contents ?

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs. Ignorants qui n'ont pas compris ce qu'un rating R impliquait, retournez donc regarder des Disney.

**Note préliminaire** : Bien. Ma deuxième fic, mon premier OS, mon premier POV. La défloration continue ! Hum, je crois que je me suis un peu éloignée du sujet initial, Surimi, j'espère que tu me pardonneras ! Ah, et contrairement à ce que le résumé laisse penser, cette fic n'a pas grand chose de comique…

**Attraction-répulsion**

o°o0O0o°o

_POV Severus._

Nous y voilà presque. Dans quinze jours, les examens de fin d'année commencent, et dans trois semaines, je vais enfin pouvoir me terrer dans ma maison de campagne à Torquay pour deux bons mois. Deux mois sans avoir à m'infliger quotidiennement la vue de ces gamins braillards et insupportables. Deux mois sans avoir à supporter ces abrutis de Griffondor, et ces stupides Poufsouffle. Joie ineffable.

Et deux mois surtout sans le voir _lui_. Ce matin, je l'observe comme à mon habitude. Il a le réveil difficile, le nez dans son bol de céréales. Elle, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tente par tous les moyens de le motiver pour la journée de cours qui s'annonce. Lui, le grand à l'air benêt, l'avant-dernier de cette tribu – à ce stade là on ne peut même plus parler de famille – de rouquins, déblatère sur un sujet sans importance – au hasard, le Quidditch ? – tout en engouffrant une quantité industrielle de nourriture à une vitesse phénoménale, sans se soucier que quiconque l'écoute. Un matin comme les autres. _Il_ est de mauvaise humeur, mais personne ne semble s'en préoccuper.

Tiens, l'héritier Malfoy vient de faire son entrée dans la salle. Comme d'habitude, tous les regards se tournent vers lui. Ce gamin est trop narcissique pour son propre bien, et le fait que son géniteur pourrisse en ce moment même à Azkaban n'y a absolument rien changé. Bien trop fier pour cela, il cherche toujours à attirer l'attention, et il y parvient. Tout le monde l'observe. Sauf _lui_. _Lui_, reste concentré sur son assiette, le regard vague, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à chasser les dernières bribes de rêves qui s'accrochent à ses paupières baissées.

C'est sans doute cela qui énerve le jeune Draco. C'est sans doute pour cela que comme chaque matin, le jeune homme blond tourne ses yeux acier vers _lui_, exigeant _son_ attention. Mais _lui_ s'en moque éperdument et avale tranquillement son jus de citrouille, puis quitte la Grande Salle sans un regard pour son rival. La guerre l'a changé, il ne se préoccupe plus de querelles d'adolescents. Ses deux amis le suivent nonchalamment, sachant parfaitement que dès qu'il aura franchi le pas de la Grande Porte, un sourire éclairera son visage, une lueur de vie illuminera ses yeux verts, et qu'il se pressera joyeusement vers son premier cours de la journée. Ca y'est, il est réveillé. Tous les matins, c'est le même rituel.

o°o0O0o°o

Ce midi, il est arrivé quelque chose de différent. Le jeune Malfoy est passé à l'attaque. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que je le sentais venir, et je sais déjà quelle en sera l'issue. Regardez-moi ça, si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique, je trouverais ça ridiculement drôle. Le Prince auto-proclamé des Serpentards s'avance, majestueux, vers _lui_, qui l'ignore totalement, plongé dans une discussion – si tant est que l'on puisse appeler une discussion les cris incohérents qui fusent de la table des Griffondor – avec deux de ses camarades de dortoir. Draco a une lueur inquiétante au fond des yeux. Comme un animal qui chasse. Si j'étais magnanime, je lui dirais de rejoindre sa table au lieu de circuler entre les tables. Mais je ne le suis pas. J'attends l'inévitable avec une joie malsaine.

L'inévitable se produit, immanquablement. Le jeune homme blond s'assied avec élégance entre Granger et _lui_. Regard surpris, puis méfiant. Mais pas comme une bête traquée, plutôt comme quelqu'un dont on vient d'envahir le territoire sans sa permission. Draco lui fait un sourire éclatant, sûr de son charme. Pauvre petit. Sa plus grande faiblesse est d'être trop sûr de ses forces. Il est, beau, charmant, intelligent, et il le sait. Cela le perdra un jour. Je l'aime bien, et bien que ce qui va se passer lui sera douloureux – surtout pour son amour propre – cela lui sera profitable. Son attirance pour _lui_ est visible.

Je me suis souvent posé la question de savoir pourquoi les gens étaient toujours attirés par ceux qui sont le plus susceptibles de vous rejeter, ou de vous faire du mal. Tout _son_ corps crie au jeune Serpentard qu'il ne veut pas que son espace personnel soit envahi. Le blond ne se rend compte de rien. Il enroule son bras autour de _ses_ épaules. Erreur tactique, jeune Malfoy. _Lui_, pose son regard émeraude sur son camarade de classe, retire lentement le bras importun, puis se lève calmement. Et non moins calmement, précise à un Draco éberlué :

« Malfoy, je t'aime bien. Mais si tu me touches encore une fois comme ça, je te bouffe. »

Répartie ô combien subtile. Ce garçon n'a aucune délicatesse. Je réprime violemment un ricanement sarcastique tandis qu'_il _sort de la Grande Salle sous les yeux ébahis d'un Malfoy qui ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé. Ceci, jeune Draco, s'appelle communément dans le langage fleuri que vous autres gamins décérébrés utilisez, _se prendre un râteau_. Bienvenue dans le monde réel.

Ca fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous avez de la chance, ce n'est qu'une égratignure faite à votre amour-propre, vous vous en remettrez facilement. Bientôt vous vous choisirez une autre proie, peut-être tomberez-vous vraiment amoureux et coulerez des jours heureux avec l'élu de votre cœur. Je vous le souhaite. Car j'ai beau vouer un amour plus que modéré à l'espèce humaine, je ne suis pas cruel au point de vous souhaiter une vie aussi misérable que la mienne. Cela je ne le souhaite à personne – oh, bien, peut-être à Voldemort ou à des gens comme votre père.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi impatient de partir. Oublier cette pénible année. L'oublier, _lui_. Il ne reviendra plus, à présent, car il aura ses examens, c'est évident. A ce moment-là _il_ sortira définitivement de ma vie, et cessera de hanter mes pensées à chaque instant. Je suis pitoyable. Je crois encore que son absence me permettra de me le sortir de la tête. Peut-être, après tout. En attendant, le voir et l'observer tous les jours est une épreuve de plus en plus difficile à endurer. Le voir sans pouvoir le toucher. J'en ai assez. Je suis fatigué.

o°o0O0o°o

Regardez le. Son visage aux traits si fins, concentré sur son chaudron. Ses mains maladroites qui préparent tant bien que mal les ingrédients. Ses cheveux bruns qui semblent si doux, retombant sur ses yeux brillants. Son corps tendu par l'appréhension de rater une étape de l'élaboration de sa Potion. _Dieux_. Il est tellement beau que j'en ai envie de pleurer. Ca ne me ressemble pas.

o°o0O0o°o

Au début, ce n'était pas comme ça. Au début, je le détestais toujours autant, et j'ai été catastrophé la première fois que c'est arrivé. C'était l'été dernier, juste avant la fin des cours. Une vague de chaleur inhabituelle accablait tous les habitants du château. A tel point que l'on avait autorisé les élèves à ne pas porter l'uniforme. Lors d'un dimanche particulièrement éprouvant, Albus a eu l'idée _géniale_ – complètement absurde si vous voulez mon avis – d'organiser une gigantesque bataille d'eau dans les jardins de Poudlard, sous la surveillance des Professeurs. Je le maudis encore pour m'avoir forcé à participer à cette vaste farce.

Je l'ai vu, à ce moment-là, se faire asperger par une bande de Serpentard déchaînés. Une telle puérilité de la part des étudiants de ma Maison était réellement affligeante. Ils se comportaient exactement comme ces stupides Griffondor, j'en étais malade. Mais ensuite, ils se sont éloignés en ricanant, et je l'ai vu, _lui_, sous le soleil aveuglant, son t-shirt blanc trempé devenu transparent lui collant à la peau. Je n'ai pas su détacher mon regard lorsqu'il l'a retiré pour le laisser sécher, je n'ai pas su détourner les yeux lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé devant moi, avec son torse nu et bronzé, son ventre si plat et son jean élimé qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Ses hanches si minces. Ca m'a fait un coup au ventre et des frissons dans le dos, et je n'ai pas compris. Alors je me suis approché, je lui ai parlé sèchement, comme à mon habitude, lui enjoignant d'aller se changer. Il m'a regardé, un air de défi inscrit sur son visage, ses yeux flamboyant de rage, son corps soudain crispé par ma proximité. Nous nous sommes séparés, lui furieux et avec 10 points en moins pour sa Maison, moi contrarié et avec une bosse gênante déformant mon pantalon. Et je l'ai détesté un peu plus ce jour-là.

Après…Après, je l'ai évité comme la peste, jusqu'aux vacances. Je n'ai pas pensé à _lui_ pendant deux mois, si l'on excepte les quelques rêves humiliants dont je n'ai pas tenu compte. Le jour de la rentrée, la chute n'en a été que plus dure. Son amie Granger avait sans doute du le convaincre de faire soigner sa vue, et sa peau était encore plus hâlée qu'auparavant. Il avait grandi aussi. Je l'ai trouvé magnifique, et je me suis méprisé pour cela. J'ai méprisé aussi les péronnelles qui se pâmaient devant lui, et les quelques morveux qui le regardaient comme s'il était une quelconque part de dessert. Même le jeune Malfoy semblait avoir du mal à se concentrer sur sa conversation avec Monsieur Zabini, tellement occupé qu'il était à _le_ dévorer des yeux. Avec colère, jalousie…et _envie_.

Avec le recul, je me dis que si je n'avais pas aussi bien maîtrisé l'Occlumencie, j'aurais sans doute eu la même expression ce soir-là. Et le petit imbécile ne se rendait compte de rien, discutant innocemment avec une Ginny Weasley qui le dévorait des yeux. Stupide petite oie. Ne vois-tu pas que tu n'as _aucune_ chance ? Je me rappelle que cette rentrée-là, je suis parti avant la fin du banquet, regagnant la quiétude de mes cachots, oubliant même de lancer une remarque acerbe à ma voisine de table – Nymphadora Tonks, nouveau Professeur de DCFM, et membre actif de l'ordre du Phénix – qui tentait par tous les moyens d'engager la conversation avec moi. Plus que jamais, je n'avais envie de voir personne, et surtout pas _lui_.

o°o0O0o°o

Il m'a fallu quelques semaines avant d'admettre que j'avais envie de lui. Je le haïssais toujours, du moins le pensais-je, mais au fil des jours j'avais de plus en plus de mal à nier mon désir pour lui. Cette chaleur qui m'embrasait les reins dès que je posais les yeux sur lui, cette boule au creux de mon sternum, comme je les détestais ! Je lui en voulais, alors je me vengeais sur lui, plus partial encore que les années précédentes, retirant des points sous n'importe quel prétexte oiseux. La différence, c'était qu'il ne me répondait plus, et qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de faire des efforts dans mes cours. La différence, c'est que je ne lui donnais plus de retenue, parce que je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul avec _lui_.

Surtout, je ne voulais pas le regarder. Il me brûlait les yeux. Et lorsque par hasard je rencontrais son regard, ou que le mien s'attardait sur son corps, des visions obscènes traversaient mon esprit. Je pensais à lui en termes vulgaires et humiliants, songeant à l'étroitesse de son cul et à combien j'aurais adoré l'enfiler. A combien j'aurais aimé sa bouche tendre autour de mon sexe, mon sperme sur son visage d'ange, sa voix douce qui m'aurait supplié de le baiser jusqu'à lui faire mal. J'étais pathétique, j'étais immonde. _Merlin_, il m'arrive encore parfois de penser à lui en ces termes, et je me hais pour cela.

Comme il a l'air sauvage. Même encore maintenant, alors que près de dix mois se sont écoulés, je rêve parfois de le dompter. C'est idiot, bien sûr. Personne ne parviendra jamais à le soumettre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même n'y a pas réussi. Et je sais qu'au fond de moi, ce n'est pas cela que je veux. Je sais que je détesterais sa soumission. J'aime quand il me tient tête, même de cette nouvelle manière qu'il a de le faire sans insolence, de cette manière calme et sereine.

C'est cela aussi je crois qui me l'a fait aimer. J'ai remarqué qu'au fil des années il ressemblait de moins en moins à son père. De plus en plus à Lily. Il a ses yeux, c'est évident, mais son caractère aussi. Elle aussi était fière et téméraire. Mais contrairement à James, _lui _comme sa mère n'ont pas son arrogance, ce sentiment d'être au-dessus des lois, d'être supérieur aux autres et toujours dans son bon droit. Il est plus réfléchi, plus intelligent que son géniteur. Ce n'est pas très difficile. C'est ce que j'aurais dit si j'avais voulu être mesquin. Mais avec lui, je n'ai plus envie de l'être, depuis longtemps.

o°o0O0o°o

Aujourd'hui, je souffre en silence, comme tous les jours depuis de trop nombreux mois. Je regarde d'un air ennuyé le match de Quidditch qui oppose sa Maison à celle de Serdaigle. Mais une fois de plus, je ne vois que lui. Quiconque ne l'a jamais observé évoluer sur son balai manque le plus beau spectacle du monde. Dans les airs, il est la grâce incarnée. Il pourrait voler parmi les anges. Si les gens savaient à quoi je pense en ce moment, je crois qu'ils en pleureraient de rire. Moi j'en mourrais de honte.

J'en ai assez de l'observer de loin, de rester assis à mon bureau lorsqu'il a cours avec moi, de me tenir toujours éloigné de lui. Il ne me montre plus qu'il me déteste, mais son corps se tend immanquablement quand je passe près de lui. Il est mal à l'aise, je le sens. Il ne m'aime pas, comment le pourrait-il ? Je l'ai haï pendant six ans, je n'ai jamais été ne serait-ce que civil avec lui. Son corps entier me hurle, pour reprendre cette expression ô combien appropriée qu'il a utilisée l'autre jour avec Draco, « Si tu me touches, je te bouffe ! ». _Seigneur_, je suis pitoyable. Dire que cette phrase m'a fait rire. Mais j'aime aussi cela chez lui, ce mélange improbable de grâce et de brutalité. Il est à la fois fruste et délicat. Un diamant brut.

_Dieux_, je le veux ! Faites que cela cesse, par pitié. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il parte, et que je puisse l'oublier, enfin. Parfois, je voudrais qu'il ne soit jamais né. Ma vie aurait été tellement plus simple…J'en ai assez de geindre comme une adolescente. Ce match est une torture, il faut que je m'en aille.

o°o0O0o°o

Le Panthéon entier en soit loué, la remise des diplômes est enfin terminée. _Il_ a eu ses examens, comme je l'avais prédit. Il rit avec ses amis, il pense à son avenir après Poudlard. On lui a proposé une place d'Attrapeur dans une prestigieuse équipe du championnat anglais. Il pense à l'accepter. La guerre terminée, il ne veut plus se battre, je le comprends. _Merlin_, que cette salle est bruyante. Toute cette joie m'écœure, j'ai envie de m'en aller. Lui aussi, mais plus parce qu'il veut fuir les journalistes qui se sont invités à la cérémonie. Charognards. Ne peuvent-ils pas le laisser en paix ? Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

o°o0O0o°o

Il fait délicieusement frais. J'ai changé la décoration de chez moi, ça me détend. Un parquet clair, un papier peint vert pâle, des stores en bambou, des plantes tropicales et des meubles en bois clair pour le salon et la chambre. De la mosaïque vert d'eau pour la salle de bain. Du carrelage bleu pour la cuisine. Mon appartement doit être l'endroit le plus agréable de ce maudit château en été. Le moins chaud. Le plus calme. Personne n'ose venir m'y déranger, pas même Albus qui préfère m'envoyer un hibou plutôt que de descendre me voir. C'est mieux comme ça. Je n'aime pas qu'on envahisse mon espace.

Manifestement la personne qui frappe à ma porte ne l'a pas compris. Surpris et agacé, je réponds d'une voix froide à l'importun d'entrer. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre lorsque je vois qui passe timidement la porte. C'est _lui_. Que me veut-il ? Je ne comprends pas. Il referme la porte derrière lui, mais ne s'avance pas dans la pièce et reste interdit quelques instants en voyant pour la première fois l'endroit où je vis. Puis il me regarde, de cet air étrange qu'il a parfois. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais il s'est changé. Si les cours n'étaient pas terminés, je lui aurait retiré des points, pour son large pantalon en toile beige découvrant ses chevilles, et son débardeur blanc qui révèle ses clavicules. Je me lève de mon fauteuil, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, de m'occuper les mains. Je prépare du thé blanc sans le regarder. Je sais que si je le fais, je verrai son corps me crier de ne pas l'approcher, et cela me ferait trop mal. Je finis tout de même par lui demander ce qu'il me veut. Il semble réfléchir. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il est venu faire ici ?

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur. » Sa voix est grave, un peu enrouée. « Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

Très bien. C'est fait maintenant, alors dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire, pourquoi tu es là. Et va-t'en. Laisse-moi en paix, par pitié. Il a les yeux baissés. Il hésite, puis reprend.

« Je suis venu vous dire au revoir. Nous ne nous reverrons plus désormais alors je tenais à vous dire toutes ces choses que je n'ai pas su vous dire jusqu'à maintenant. »

Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Crois-tu que je ne sais pas ce que tu penses ? Imagines-tu que j'ai besoin que tu me dises à quel point tu me hais ? Je ne répond pas, je regarde ma tasse de thé. Je veux juste qu'il sorte de cette pièce.

« Je voudrais vous remercier. Pour tout. Pour votre méchanceté avec moi, pour les cours d'Occlumencie, pour m'avoir toujours traité comme quelqu'un d'ordinaire, de normal. »

Tu te trompes. Pour moi, tu es _extraordinaire_. Je n'avais pas le choix. Pardonne-moi. Je ne réponds toujours pas. Je peux sentir son malaise, mais je ne fais rien pour y remédier.

« Je voulais vous dire aussi…Même si vous me haïssez…moi, je ne vous déteste pas. Vous vous en fichez sûrement, mais je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. »

Ne me fais pas ça, s'il te plait. C'est encore pire maintenant que je sais que je ne t'inspire que de l'indifférence, au mieux un intérêt poli. Au moins, la haine était encore un sentiment. Au moins, je pouvais toujours me dire que je te faisais réagir. Je marmonne un truc incompréhensible, il ne bouge toujours pas. Sors d'ici. Il soupire, hésite encore. Puis il prend une grande inspiration, comme s'il allait se jeter dans le vide.

« Je suis amoureux de vous. »

_Non_. Tu es cruel. Pourquoi cette plaisanterie mesquine ? Un pari ? Je suis en colère, je lui crie de partir et d'arrêter de se moquer de moi. Je te déteste. Ses yeux sont remplis d'effroi, il recule. Il bredouille, effaré.

« Ce n'est pas…non…ce n'est pas une blague. »

Je lui enjoins sèchement de sortir. Es-tu satisfait à présent ? Tu m'auras fais souffrir jusqu'au bout. Maintenant, va-t'en. Son dos est collé à la porte, mais il ne bouge pas. Il a l'air désemparé. Et…et triste. Alors, je décide de le faire fuir, et je m'approche de lui, menaçant. Il se fige, son corps se crispe et semble une fois de plus vouloir me repousser. Je suis tout près de lui maintenant, je peux sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. On dirait qu'il a peur. Pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais te faire.

o°o0O0o°o

J'empoigne ses cheveux, j'écrase sa bouche avec la mienne, j'ai envie de lui faire mal. Il semble paralysé, et je murmure contre ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, Monsieur Potter ? Cela ne devrait pas vous choquer, si, comme vous le prétendez, vous m'aimez. »

Il ne dit rien. A la place, il enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse à son tour. Et là c'est moi qui me fige, qui ne sais plus quoi faire. Je lâche ses cheveux, sous la surprise. Alors je sens une langue timide effleurer ma lèvre supérieure, hésitante, comme s'il craignait que je le repousse. Je crois que j'ai confondu mon thé avec un hallucinogène puissant. Peu importe, si c'est une hallucination due à une quelconque substance psychotrope, il faudra que j'en reprenne. Et je réponds au baiser de l'apparition.

Il est d'une gaucherie touchante. Et tellement doux. Sa langue a le goût de caramel, c'est bon. Il a plongé ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et soupire entre deux baisers. J'embrasse sa gorge et il rejète la tête en arrière, paupières closes et lèvres entrouvertes. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle expression d'abandon sur son visage. Je veux le toucher, encore. Je mords doucement son épaule dorée, ma langue trace les contours de sa clavicule. Il gémit. Ou c'est peut-être moi, je m'en moque. Mes mains descendent le long de son dos souple et s'agrippent à ses hanches étroites. Il plaque son corps ferme contre le mien, comme s'il ne voulait rien laisser passer entre nous. Je le serre un peu plus dans mes bras, il halète. _Oui_. J'aime sentir son sexe dur frotter contre ma cuisse. Je hais les vêtements qu'il porte, je hais les miens aussi.

Je me détache de lui, à regret. Il me fait un sourire timide et lève des yeux interrogateurs vers moi. Je ne dis rien, je lui prends la main, et je l'entraîne vers la chambre. Il me suit sans prononcer un mot. A peine avons-nous passé le pas de la porte qu'il se serre à nouveau contre moi et enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux. Son visage dans mon cou, on dirait qu'il me respire. Lorsqu'il recommence à m'embrasser, sa langue laisse des traînées brûlantes juste sous mon oreille, dont il vient mordiller le lobe. Je ne peux plus bouger. Si je ne reste pas immobile, je serais capable de le violer. Alors je le laisse faire. Et je me force à rester stoïque quand il commence à déboutonner, avec sa maladresse adorable, le haut de ma robe. J'admire encore une fois son visage. Je souris, il a l'air tellement concentré sur sa tâche. Il s'énerve, il n'y arrive pas. Doucement, mon ange. L'ange s'en fiche et arrache rageusement les boutons récalcitrants, déchire ma robe pour me la retirer, me laissant torse nu, vêtu de mon seul pantalon.

Je me fige, lorsqu'il se recule pour mieux voir. Ne me regarde pas. J'ai honte de ces cicatrices qui me criblent, de ce tatouage si laid qui m'avilit. Mais _lui_, lui ne s'arrête pas. Au contraire, comme pour me rassurer, il prend mon bras, et dépose un baiser jaloux sur la marque de mon infamie.

« Tu es à moi. » Chuchote-t-il. Tu ne sais pas à quel point. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'appartiens.

C'est à mon tour d'embrasser sa cicatrice avec ferveur. Comme pour lui faire oublier les horreurs que nous avons vécues. Il se laisse faire, et sa peau est délicieusement fraîche sous ma bouche. Mais il s'impatiente, mon petit fauve. Il murmure un sort incompréhensible et je me retrouve nu devant lui. Et il est nu devant moi. Mon esprit se brouille, et je crois que je laisse échapper une plainte étouffée. _Sublime_. C'est une œuvre d'art vivante, qui s'approche de moi jusqu'à ce que nos corps se frôlent. Son index trace lentement les contours de mes muscles, comme s'il voulait les apprendre par cœur. Je frissonne, alors que son doigt se pose sur mon cœur et me pousse gentiment vers le lit, où je m'effondre. Etendu sur les draps clairs, j'attends qu'il m'achève. Il se déplace à quatre pattes, comme un félin. Un peu plus, on pourrait croire qu'il va se lécher les babines. A la place, c'est moi, mon cou, mes épaules, mon torse, mon ventre qu'il lèche, redessinant mon corps avec sa langue brûlante.

Je m'entends gémir lorsqu'il s'attarde sur mes tétons déjà durcis, et je crois que je crie faiblement quand ses dents les martyrisent pour les faire rougir. Il met un point d'honneur à ne pas utiliser ses mains, et je halète d'anticipation alors que la bouche si douce, si tendre, descend encore le long de mon ventre, s'arrête quelques instants pour explorer mon nombril, pour mieux continuer plus bas, encore plus bas…J'aime la façon dont il soupire en frottant sa joue contre mon aine, et sur mon sexe douloureux. J'aime ses baisers à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, sa façon de me faire languir, retardant encore un peu, me torturant encore un moment avant…Je hoquète de surprise lorsque je sens sa bouche m'envelopper entièrement, sans prévenir. _Dieux_.

C'est tellement bon, ses lèvres autour de moi, sa langue qui me fait des choses merveilleuses, sa bouche qui cherche à m'engloutir entièrement. C'est tellement bon que j'en ai mal, que mes mains se crispent sur les draps à les déchirer. J'essaie d'empêcher mes hanches de remuer violemment. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal, je ne veux pas abîmer sa gorge fragile, alors j'agrippe ses cheveux soyeux pour avoir quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher. Je suis tellement près…Encore, s'il te plait.

Il s'interrompt, sentant peut-être que je ne suis plus loin d'exploser. Je proteste, ne t'arrête pas. Il rigole doucement, et se glisse le long de mon corps pour s'étendre contre moi. Il me fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser presque chaste, comme pour m'apaiser. Presque, car ses mains errent sur mon corps, cherchant encore à m'apprendre, à se souvenir des moindres détails. Je le serre contre moi à l'étouffer, j'ai peur qu'il disparaisse. Je veux le toucher. Alors à présent c'est moi qui le caresse, qui le goûte, son dos, son torse, ses adorables tétons roses et tendres, son ventre tellement plat, ses hanches si minces, ses fesses bombées si douces. Sa peau est salée, humide de sueur. Je veux t'entendre gémir. J'embrasse son sexe et ses cris sont l'essence même de la luxure. Crie encore, mon ange. Moi, je ne m'arrêterai pas, je veux que tu jouisses dans ma bouche. Oui, voilà. Comme ça.

Tu es tellement beau, tes cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, ta bouche entrouverte qui exhale ta respiration difficile, tes yeux fermés et ton corps alangui au dessous de moi. Embrasse-moi encore, je veux que tu sentes ta saveur dans ma bouche. Il soupire encore, désespérément. Tu n'en as pas assez ?

Manifestement non. Il m'a retourné d'un geste vif, et je suis de nouveau sur le dos, et lui assis sur mes cuisses. Il a un petit sourire triomphant. Sale gosse. Tu sais que je suis à ta merci, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, il le sait, et son érection frotte vicieusement sur la mienne encore humide de salive et de sperme, m'arrachant des gémissements. Je n'en peux plus. Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça ?

Je crois que oui. Un sort de lubrification rapidement murmuré. L'un de ses mains caresse lentement mon membre tandis que l'autre…oh, _Seigneur_…L'autre se fraye un chemin entre _ses_ fesses et taquine l'entrée de _son_ intimité. C'est définitif, il cherche à m'achever. Son regard se voile, et il gémit doucement lorsque ses doigts le pénètrent lentement. Tellement lascif. Tellement sensuel. J'ai envie de le prendre, là. Tout de suite.

« Tu es le péché. » Ma voix est rauque, mon souffle court.

« Baise-moi. Maintenant.» Chuchote-t-il.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de bouger. A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase qu'il…_oh mon Dieu_…il s'empale avec une lenteur affolante sur mon sexe, la tête rejetée en arrière, le corps tremblant. Lorsque enfin je suis complètement en lui, il ne bouge plus. Je le laisse faire, je reste immobile, malgré l'envie qui me taraude de remuer les hanches. Puis, après un temps qui me semble infiniment, douloureusement long, il se redresse, faisant glisser mon membre en dehors de lui. Puis redescend brutalement, nous arrachant un cri de surprise à tous les deux. Il tremble encore plus. Alors je pose mes mains sur ses hanches. Et je donne le premier coup de rein.

Après…je ne sais plus. Je suis étendu là sur le dos, je m'enfonce de plus en plus profondément en lui, et je gémis, et il crie mon nom. Redis-le encore. Redis-le, crie-le. Je veux que tu hurles, ma putain magnifique, mon ange souillé, j'en ai tellement rêvé sans jamais croire que ce puisse être possible, et tout est tellement _parfait_, et tu es tellement beau. Alors redis-le encore, ne t'arrête jamais, jamais. Ma main empoigne son sexe, je le caresse sans douceur, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Je crois que je lui dis que je l'aime. Je veux te voir jouir encore, mon ange. Viens maintenant. Viens pour moi. Oui. Oui. _Oui_. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

o°o0O0o°o

« Severus ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Non. »

Il se blottit un peu plus contre moi, l'air content. Je l'embrasse sur le haut du crâne, il a les yeux dans le vague. Je crois qu'il va se rendormir.

« Tes amis vont se demander où tu es passé. »

« Je m'en fous. »

« Ah. »

Un peu plus, et il va se mettre à ronronner. J'étouffe un petit rire.

J'ai envie de lui demander.

« Où vas-tu aller cet été ? »

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il hésite, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas retourner _là-bas_. »

Je comprends. Qu'ai-je à perdre à lui poser la question ?

« Viens avec moi. Tu aimes la mer ?. »

« …Oui. »

Nous ne disons plus rien. Le reste est superflu.

Fin.

o°o0O0o°o


	2. Harry

**Réponse au défi de Surimi :**

**Résumé** : Réponse à une proposition de Surimi, ayant pour thème, je la cite : « Comment se fait-il que l'on soit généralement attiré par quelqu'un dont le corps nous hurle "Si tu me touches, je te bouffe" (Les plus fins d'entre vous auront bien entendu remarqué la délicate allusion au maintenant classique _L'âge de Glace_...) ». OS, POV Severus Snape exclusivement.

**Couple** : SSHP

**Rating** : R (ça surprend quelqu'un ?). Un peu PWP quand même.

**Auteur** : Myschka

**Disclaimer** : Tout à moi. Ben quoi, j'ai le droit de rêver non ? Non ? Bon, rien n'est à moi, les personnages et les décors sont à une vague inconnue nommée JKR, l'idée est de Surimi, seul le texte sort tout droit de mon pauvre petit esprit torturé. Voilà, z'êtes contents ?

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire décrivant des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs. Ignorants qui n'ont pas compris ce qu'un rating R impliquait, retournez donc regarder des Disney.

**Note préliminaire** : Une petite séquelle…plutôt, la même histoire, mais du point de vue de Harry. Vraiment sans prétention…

**RAR** :

**Crackos** : Merci ma belle pour tes deux reviews (oui, j'avais bien reçue la première, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne s'affiche pas). Je suis heureuse que ma fic t'ait plu. Non, je ne compte pas en rester là, j'ai un projet de fic inspiré d'une idée de défi de Lola Reeds, que je compte écrire pour le fanzine de Tiayel, le Troisième Œil (allez hop ! un peu de pub)…En ce qui concerne les fics publiées sur FFnet, je ne sais pas encore, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter là ! Et oui, je continue les SSHP, même si je ne pense pas me cantonner à ça. En attendant, j'espère que le parallèle de ce petit OS te plaira…Bisous !

**Nardy** : Sandy, ma douce, merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je ne sais plus où me mettre ! Contente en tout cas d'avoir éclairé ta journée XD J'espère que le POV de Harry te plaira autant. Je t'embrasse. (Tiphaine, heureuse d'avoir eu du soleil aujourd'hui, et de si jolies reviews dans sa boîte aux lettres)

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Coucou toi ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu…J'espère que tu aimeras la narration du côté de Harry ! Bisous.

**Mi chan** : Ma petite RonRon, merci pour ton commentaire :D Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu et que tu aies occupé ton insomnie à me lire…Alors comme ça je t'ai contaminée hein ? Muhahahahahah ! Voici une petite suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, bisous.

**Garouf** : Hello Miss ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour Msn, en fait, je t'avais juste ajoutée à mes contacts courrier, mais j'ai du cocher une case de trop…Bref, pas grave si tu n'es pas souvent connectée, moi non plus de toute façon…Huhuhu, moi aussi j'aime les Disney, mais cette phrase (qui n'est pas de moi mais d'une copine), m'avait beaucoup fait rire, donc, rassure toi, tu es normale…Enfin, comme tout le monde ici, quoi. Hum, bref. Pour ton information, Torquay est une ville balnéaire du sud de l'Angleterre, en Cornouailles si mes souvenirs sont bons. Pour Harry, j'avoue que je me suis un peu inspirée de ma propre attitude le matin (ne JAMAIS m'adresser la parole le matin avant que je n'aie bu mon thé et pris une douche)…lol. Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule…J'espère que ma petite suite te plaira, bisous.

**Alexiel.v** : Coucou et merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies adoré XD Que demander de plus ? Hum, un petit POV de Harry, peut-être ? Bisous !

**Surimi** : Yeah ma belle ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé…Et que le râteau de Dray t'ait fait rire aussi (sentirais-je comme une pointe d'agacement envers notre blond Serpentard ?). Merci à toi pour l'idée et bisous !

**Oxaline** : Que d'enthousiasme ! Je suis flattée XD Merci beaucoup à toi, et bisous.

**Black Moon** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé…Tous tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir, je suis touchée. Bisous.

**Lola Reeds** : Hello Miss ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Je sais pas si ça existe des comme ça en vrai, mais les garçons que j'ai connus qui se rapprochaient le plus de cet état d'esprit étaient en réalité super pénibles à vivre XD Mais notre Sevy , ah…c'est une autre histoire…lol. Bisous !

**SNAPESLOVE** : Merci ma belle XD Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! J'espère que la suite te contentera, et puis, pas de souci, je ne compte pas m'arrêter ! Bisous, et à bientôt sur le forum.

**Attraction-répulsion**

o°o0O0o°o

_POV Harry._

Je déteste le matin. Sérieusement. Entre Hermione qui ne sait que me demander si j'ai fais mes devoirs – on s'en fout, bordel ! – et Ron qui a la fâcheuse habitude de parler la bouche pleine, déjà, j'ai du mal. Je les adore, mais ils n'ont manifestement pas compris – au bout de sept ans – que tant que je n'ai pas avalé mes trois tasses de thé au petit déjeuner, je ne suis bon à rien. Ajoutez à ça, une Grande Salle bruyante et pleine de _gens_ – tous ces gens ! Qui _rigolent _en plus ! Ils sont tous fous, c'est le _matin_, merde ! – et la perspective de devoir passer la journée en cours, voilà qui n'est pas pour améliorer mon humeur.

Merde, Malfoy vient de rentrer. J'ai pas envie de lui parler. Je sais qu'il regarde vers moi. Bien. Esquivons, esquivons. Je l'aime bien, mais il me fatigue. Déjà que je ne dors pas beaucoup ces derniers temps…OK, pour être tout à fait honnête, ça fait déjà quelques mois que j'ai du mal à dormir. A cause de _lui_. Non, pas Voldemort, lui je n'ai même plus envie d'en entendre parler. Il n'existe plus. Même si parfois, j'en viens presque à regretter le temps où c'était lui qui me donnait des insomnies. Au moins, l'Occlumencie pouvait régler le problème. Mais là…Là, allez expliquer à vos hormones que de temps en temps vous avez besoin de sommeil, comme tous les étudiants _normaux_. Croyez-le ou pas, elles s'en tamponnent royalement.

Ouf, j'ai réussi à sortir sans que Draco ait le temps de m'adresser la parole. En passant la Grande Porte, je ricane doucement. Ca y'est, je suis réveillé. Mione et Ron sont là, ils m'attendent, impatients. C'est bon, les gars, j'arrive. En les dépassant, je soupire. J'ai encore réussi à ne pas lever les yeux sur _lui_. Je suis fier de moi. Une seule érection matinale, c'est suffisant. Bon, on arrête tout de suite les images mentales. C'est pas que, mais j'ai des examens à passer d'ici deux semaines, moi. Au boulot. Motivation, motivation !

o°o0O0o°o

Non, mais je rêve ? Il me fait quoi, là ? Draco, Draco, ma petite Fouine, qu'est-ce qui se trame dans ton petit crâne tordu de Serpentard ? Tu peux pas déjeuner à _ta_ table, comme tout le monde ? Hum. Apparemment, non. Toujours à part, hein ? Même si j'admets que tu peux être sympa quand tu veux, ton orgueil m'hallucinera toujours.

« Granger, Weasley. Salut Harry. Tu es…époustouflant aujourd'hui. » C'est quoi cette voix qu'il a pris ? T'es malade ?

Attends, attends…C'est moi ou tu es en train de – oui, je crois bien que c'est ça – me _draguer_ ? NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ? Mon vieux Malfoy, si tu t'attends à trouver une vierge rougissante, tu vas tomber de haut. Bon. Restons serein. Allez, on prend une grande inspiration. On enlève son bras de mes épaules, gentiment. On se lève, calmement. Et on lui explique les choses de façon _diplomatique_. Je _peux_ le faire.

« Malfoy, je t'aime bien. Mais si tu me touches encore une fois comme ça, je te bouffe. »

Hum. D'accord, c'était pas très subtil. Mais au moins tu as compris. Faudrait peut-être que je m'en aille, maintenant. Quelque chose me dit qu'il va m'en vouloir un peu, dans les jours qui vont suivre. Bah, ça lui passera. Il va vite trouver quelqu'un d'autre à ennuyer. Nous le savons tous les deux, Draco, tu es attiré par moi uniquement parce que tu t'imagines dans ta petite tête pleine de suffisance, que je suis le seul qui te vaille. C'est sûr qu'être le mec du Sauveur du monde sorcier, ça fait bien sur le curriculum vitæ. Mais si tu avais pris la peine de me connaître _vraiment_, ma petite Fouine, tu saurais que tu n'en aurais rien retiré. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est retomber dans l'anonymat, ou au moins mener une vie à peu près normale. Oh, et accessoirement, m'enfermer pour le reste de mes jours dans une chambre avec _lui_. Rassure toi, mon petit Prince, ton joli cul et toi trouverez bien vite de quoi te satisfaire. Je ne m'en fais pas pour toi.

Tiens, on dirait que…non. Ce doit être encore un coup des hormones. _Il_ ne peut pas rire de ce qui vient de se passer avec Draco, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois être tombé dans une autre dimension. Définitivement un coup des hormones. Mon pauvre Harry, ce serait bien que tu changes de disque, un jour. Au fait, c'est quoi le prochain cours ?

o°o0O0o°o

Merde. Merde. Merde. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai décidé de continuer Potions après mes BUSE ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, s'il vous plait. Je vais encore rater ma Potion. Je ne peux pas me concentrer quand _il_ m'observe avec cet air-là. Déjà que Malfoy n'a pas l'air très content du râteau que je lui ai mis…Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me montriez votre haine en prime. Ca fait déjà suffisamment mal comme ça. Allez martyriser quelqu'un d'autre. S'il vous plait. Sinon, le premier truc que je vais devoir faire en sortant d'ici, c'est me ruer vers les toilettes les plus proches, et Ron et Mione font finir par se poser des questions, à force.

o°o0O0o°o

Je ne sais même plus quand tout ça a commencé. Quand j'ai commencé à avoir envie de _lui_. Il y a eu cette fois, où nous sommes revenus blessés d'une attaque de Mangemorts, avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre. La vision de son corps nu et pâle étendu sur un des lits de l'infirmerie m'avait fait un choc, bien plus que je ne l'aurais avoué. Comme de la compassion, et puis la conscience aiguë à la fois de sa vulnérabilité et de son courage. Ca m'a fait bizarre à l'intérieur. Et cette autre fois, un jour d'été tellement étouffant qu'il en avait délaissé ses éternelles robes noires pour ne porter qu'une simple chemise blanche aux manches retroussées et un jean noir. Le fait qu'il m'ait retiré des points pour avoir enlevé mon propre t-shirt – trempé à cause d'une attaque particulièrement vicieuse des Serpentard – m'avait énervé, mais je crois que j'étais bien plus agacé par le trouble qu'il provoquait en moi. A l'époque, je m'étais dit que c'était parce qu'il me rappelait la façon que Sirius avait de s'habiller…avant. Je lui en avais voulu de me jeter ce souvenir à la face, mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'il y avait autre chose. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas le reconnaître.

Ca m'a pris du temps pour l'admettre.. Au début, j'ai juste nié. C'étaient les vacances, les premières que je passais entièrement avec Ron et sa famille, alors je n'ai tout simplement pas pris le temps d'y penser. De toute façon, je ne voulais _pas_ y réfléchir. Et puis, j'ai été bien trop occupé à expliquer aux jumeaux que je n'avais pas envie de sortir avec Bill. J'aurais eu l'impression de me taper mon frère. Brrr. Quoi qu'il en soit, à part quelques rêves que je me suis dépêché d'oublier – ça a été difficile vue la barre de rire de Ron le lendemain au réveil…heureusement qu'il n'a pas entendu de nom – _il_ n'est pas revenu me perturber.

C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas été préparé au choc, le jour de la rentrée en septième année. Quand je l'ai vu, qui semblait si seul au milieu de tout ce monde, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur essayait de migrer vers mon estomac. Evidement, je me suis dit que c'était parce que je le haïssais. Et ça ne m'a pas _du tout_ fait rire quand Luna s'est approchée de moi et m'a chuchoté à l'oreille « Ferme la bouche, tu vas finir par marcher sur ta langue. » Brave Luna. Si j'étais hétéro, je pense que je tomberais amoureux d'une fille comme elle. Ca aurait sans doute été plus simple. Je crois que c'est la seule à avoir deviné tout de suite. En tout cas, c'est la seule à qui j'en ai parlé après. Peut-être Mione se doute-t-elle de quelque chose – ça ne m'étonnerait pas, cette fille sait _toujours_ tout – mais je n'ose pas aborder le sujet avec elle.

En tout cas, plus les jours passaient et moins j'arrivais à me dire que je le détestais. En réalité, j'étais fasciné. Alors, j'ai commencé à l'espionner. J'en ai encore honte aujourd'hui. Mais le soir, à l'abri sous ma cape d'invisibilité, je le suivais silencieusement lors de ses promenades nocturnes dans les couloirs du château. J'aimais bien ça, et avec le recul, je me dis que c'était sans doute parce que j'avais l'impression de partager quelque chose avec lui, même si j'étais le seul à le savoir. Je ne l'ai jamais suivi jusque dans ses appartements. Pour le coup, ça aurait été un viol de son intimité, et je l'ai toujours trop respecté pour ça. Et l'épisode douloureux de la Pensine me revenait inlassablement en mémoire, pour les fois où l'envie de le suivre devenait un peu trop forte.

Et puis, sans que je sache vraiment comment, la fascination est devenue de l'obsession. Sans que je m'en rende compte, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers _lui_. J'avais – et j'ai encore – sans arrêt son visage dans un coin de ma tête. Ca faisait déjà un moment que je ne le trouvais pas laid, surtout depuis que je l'avais vu en vêtements moldus. Mais à présent, je le trouvais beau. Et je rêvais de voir un jour un sourire éclairer son visage. J'ai eu honte – tellement honte ! – le jour où je me suis demandé quel visage il aurait au moment de jouir. Et encore plus honte de mon érection douloureuse à cette pensée.

Je suis passé par des moments d'abattement total. Et par des périodes où je ne pouvais pas le croiser sans imaginer des choses obscènes. J'avais l'impression d'être une chienne en chaleur – littéralement – et je ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'il me baise encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement. Oui, j'aurais aimé être sa chose, j'aurais voulu qu'il m'utilise, et dans ces moments-là je ne voulais même pas qu'il m'aime, juste qu'il fasse de moi sa putain, et son sexe à l'intérieur de moi. Pathétique. Je sais. Des fois encore, je pense à lui de cette manière. Et je me dégoûte pour ça. Et je le déteste pour me faire ressentir ça.

Je savais qu'il m'aurait méprisé pour ça. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais su être docile face à lui. Ca aurait pu me valoir d'innombrables retenues, mais heureusement – ou malheureusement, tout dépend si on se place du point de vue de mes hormones ou pas – cette année, il m'a laissé tranquille, se contentant de m'enlever des points sous n'importe quel prétexte, comme d'habitude. Il faut dire aussi que je me suis rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien d'entretenir le conflit, et qu'il valait mieux que je fasse des efforts en cours, puisque j'avais décidé de garder cette option pour les ASPIC. Et puisque je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne pour un enfant trop gâté par ses admirateurs – partisans, amis, peu importe en réalité – alors autant éviter de me comporter comme tel. Je sais bien qu'avec _lui_, ça ne fait aucune différence, mais je ne suis pas immature au point de ne faire les choses que pour lui.

Et puis, je crois que j'ai atteint le fond quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureux. J'étais effondré, et j'en ai parlé tout un après-midi avec Luna. Ou plutôt, j'ai passé l'après-midi à vouloir me noyer au fond du lac, et elle à m'expliquer que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais quelque part, c'était inévitable. Comment ne pas admirer son intelligence ? Comment ne pas aimer son courage ? Comment ne pas comprendre les souffrances qu'il a vécues alors que les miennes sont tellement similaires ? Et même si j'ai été en colère contre lui un nombre incalculable de fois à cause de sa partialité, au fond je lui en suis reconnaissant. Il est le seul qui m'ait jamais traité comme quelqu'un d'ordinaire, de _normal_. Le seul qui m'ait jamais fait ressentir ma propre vulnérabilité, qui m'ait fait prendre conscience de mes faiblesses. Et même si de son point de vue c'était uniquement par obligation, c'est tout de même à lui que je dois le fait de n'être pas devenu fou à cause de Voldemort. Pour tout cela, je devrais lui baiser les pieds tous les jours jusqu'à ma mort.

o°o0O0o°o

Malheureusement, à cause de ça, aujourd'hui je me meurs d'amour pour la seule personne qui ne voudra probablement jamais de moi. La seule personne qui me méprise si fort qu'elle ne peut pas rester plus de quelques minutes en ma présence. Son attitude, son corps tout entier, me hurlent de ne pas l'approcher. Je repense à ma réplique stupide, l'autre jour avec Malfoy. « Si tu me touches, je te bouffe. » _Merlin_, cette phrase s'applique tellement bien à lui, ce serait risible si je ne trouvais pas ça aussi triste. Je ne peux pas le croiser sans qu'il se crispe à mon approche. Ca fait mal.

Aujourd'hui encore je l'ai remarqué. Il n'a même pas attendu la fin du match contre Serdaigle pour quitter les tribunes. En fait, après m'avoir observé voler quelques minutes, il a eu l'air furieux, dégoûté, et il est parti. Le problème c'est qu'il a emporté mon cœur avec lui. Rends-le moi, s'il te plait. Tu n'en n'as pas besoin, alors arrête de le piétiner comme ça. Je t'en prie. Je ne me souviens même pas de la fin du match. Pas comme si c'était important de toute façon. Nous avons gagné, mais c'était prévisible, attraper le Vif d'Or n'a été qu'une simple formalité. Depuis que Cho a quitté Poudlard, l'équipe de Serdaigle est nettement moins menaçante. On pourra lui reprocher ce qu'on veut, cette fille était vraiment une bonne Attrapeuse. Et puis, quelque part, c'est grâce à elle que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais gay. Je lui dois au moins ça, et puis je ne peux honnêtement pas lui en vouloir de ne pas s'être remise de la mort de Cédric.

J'en ai marre. Pourquoi est-il aussi bandant, même en mangeant simplement son dessert ? J'ai envie d'être son dessert. Ce serait une belle mort. Pff, n'importe quoi. Vivement que cette année se termine, je n'en peux plus. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste parce que je le vois tous les jours. Oh, honnêtement, à qui j'essaie de faire croire ça ? On peut toujours rêver, ceci dit je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me l'enlever de la tête. Mais au moins quand je serai parti, je ne l'aurai plus sous les yeux, et je n'aurai plus à me retenir de lui hurler mon amour à chaque fois que je le vois. Ce sera déjà ça.

o°o0O0o°o

Voilà, on y est. J'ai eu mes examens, la cérémonie de remise des diplômes est terminée. Demain je vais prendre le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois de ma vie. C'est bizarre de voir à quel point ça sonne comme la fin d'une époque. A la rentrée, je vais plonger dans l'inconnu. Jusqu'à présent les murs de Poudlard étaient presque mon seul univers, il m'aura fallu attendre 18 ans pour vivre comme un sorcier ordinaire. J'ai accepté la proposition de l'entraîneur des Tottenham Comets, je pense que je me plairais bien dans la ligue professionnelle de Quidditch.

Merde, des journalistes. Peuvent pas me laisser tranquille ceux-là ? Je ne veux pas leur parler. Et c'est reparti pour la bonne vieille méthode d'esquive.

Je l'ai vu sortir de la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas l'air content – pléonasme quand on parle de lui, je sais. S'il avait pu foudroyer ces grattes-papier du regard, je crois qu'il l'aurait fait. En n'oubliant pas de me compter dans le lot. Cadeau bonus pour les Enfers. Je ne peux pas croire que je ne le verrai plus. J'ai pas envie de partir.

Il faut que je lui dise. Si je ne lui dis pas, je le regretterai. Et puis peut-être que j'arrêterai de rêver une bonne fois pour toute quand je me serai fait humilier et ridiculiser. Tiens, moi qui me demandais à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son visage quand il rit, c'est l'occasion où jamais.

J'y vais ou pas ?

J'y vais pas. Ca sert à rien.

J'y vais. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il me tuera vite et sans douleur.

Je veux pas y aller.

Oh, et puis merde.

J'y vais.

o°o0O0o°o

J'ai eu du mal à trouver. Il ne pouvait pas habiter encore plus loin de tout dans ce foutu château ? C'est tout lui, ça. Espèce d'ours des cavernes. J'espère au moins qu'il est chez lui. Allez, Harry, respire. Voilà. Maintenant, frappe. Très bien. Merde, il a répondu. Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix maintenant.

C'est beau, chez lui. C'est…chaleureux. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Mais bizarrement, ça lui va bien. Oui, c'est tout à fait lui, paradoxalement. Hum, il n'a pas l'air heureux de me voir. On pourrait presque croire qu'il est mal à l'aise. Fébrile serait le mot. Oh, il boit du thé blanc. J'adore ça.

Merde, je crois qu'il se – me – demande ce que je suis venu faire ici. J'étais venu pour quoi déjà ?

« Monsieur Potter. Auriez vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir ? »

Vous pourriez me regarder quand vous m'adressez la parole, vous savez. C'est blessant d'être ignoré comme ça.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur. » J'ai du mal à parler. « Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

Ouais. Pas terrible comme entrée en matière. Je sais ce que vous pensez, allez. Je reprends.

« Je suis venu vous dire au revoir. Nous ne nous reverrons plus désormais alors je tenais à vous dire toutes ces choses que je n'ai pas su vous dire jusqu'à maintenant. »

Il fait la grimace. Je crois que ça ne va pas vous plaire, ce que je vais vous dire, vous savez. Ou, pire, vous vous en foutez. Seulement moi je m'en fous pas. Regardez-moi, bordel !

« Je voudrais vous remercier. Pour tout. Pour votre méchanceté avec moi, pour les cours d'Occlumencie, pour m'avoir toujours traité comme quelqu'un d'ordinaire, de normal. Je voulais vous dire aussi…Même si vous me haïssez…moi, je ne vous déteste pas. Vous vous en fichez sûrement, mais je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. »

Cachez votre joie surtout, hein. Je me doutais bien que ça n'allait pas vous faire grimper aux rideaux, mais j'avais au moins espéré que ça vous fasse un peu plaisir. Merlin, c'est tellement difficile. Regarde-moi, Severus. Dis-moi que tu ne me détestes pas. S'il te plait. Ne me déteste pas, il faut que je te le dise.

« Je suis amoureux de vous. »

Il lève enfin les yeux. Oh. Non. Pas ça.

« Sortez immédiatement de chez moi, Potter », siffle-t-il. « Je ne doute pas que vos petits camarades et vous trouviez très drôle cette ignoble farce, mais moi, je ne goûte pas la plaisanterie. »

Non. Non. Attends. Ce n'est pas une blague, je te jure ! Je t'en prie, crois-moi.

« Je vous ai dit de sortir de chez moi ! »

Je ne peux pas bouger. Je suis anéanti. Est-ce que tu sais que tu viens de me briser le cœur ? S'il te plait, ne me fais pas ça. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je me moque de toi. Arrête de me dire de partir ! Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu n'auras pas compris.

Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

o°o0O0o°o

Sa bouche sur la mienne et ses mains qui tirent mes cheveux me font mal. Il croit que je vais fuir, c'est ça ?

« Eh bien, Monsieur Potter ? » murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres, « Cela ne devrait pas vous choquer, si, comme vous le prétendez, vous m'aimez. »

Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien. Tu m'as donné l'opportunité de te prouver que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie bête et méchante. Je t'aime. Tu comprends, ça ? J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, et je réponds à son baiser brutal. Il a les lèvres incroyablement douces. Il ne bouge plus, il est surpris. Il en a même lâché mes cheveux. J'en profite pour caresser doucement sa lèvre supérieure. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, Severus ? Ne me repousse pas, s'il te plait. Ca me ferait trop mal.

Il a répondu. Il a répondu. Merci, Merlin. _Dieux_, il embrasse merveilleusement bien. Il sent l'orange et la menthe, c'est bon. Et ses cheveux sous mes doigts sont tellement doux. Encore, encore. Embrasse-moi encore, touche-moi. J'ai envie de sentir ton corps contre le mien. De tes mains qui s'agrippent à mes hanches, de ton sexe dur contre mon ventre. J'ai envie de ta peau contre la mienne. Maintenant.

Je crois qu'il a compris où je voulais en venir. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler. Je le suis dans sa chambre en silence. Et maintenant que nous y sommes, je ne te lâche plus. Tu sens tellement bon, mon amour. Je veux te voir nu. Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que j'enlève cette robe. J'espère qu'il ne va pas m'en vouloir de l'avoir déchirée. Je m'en fous, j'y penserai plus tard.

_Seigneur_. Il est magnifique. Les sculpteurs grecs seraient allés recouvrir leurs statues, de honte, en le voyant. Regarde-moi, mon amour. N'aies pas honte de cette marque sur ton bras. Je m'en moque, tant que je sais que tu ne lui es plus soumis. Je dépose un baiser sur ton tatouage. Je suis quand même un peu jaloux.

« Tu es à moi. » lui dis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

C'est faux. Tu n'appartiens à personne. C'est moi qui suis à toi. Depuis longtemps.

Je frémis lorsqu'il embrasse ma cicatrice. J'ai compris pourquoi tu fais ça. Moi aussi, je veux oublier. Il n'a plus sa place dans nos vies. Et en ce moment, dans ma vie, il n'y a plus que toi. J'en ai assez de ces vêtements qui te couvrent, qui te cachent à mon regard. Assez de mes propres vêtements. Je veux sentir ta peau. D'un geste je fais disparaître le tissu qui nous recouvre.

Tu es tellement beau. Je pourrais passer des heures à apprendre les contours de ton corps, tu sais. Si tu m'en donnais la permission. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'aime te voir étendu sur ce lit, sous moi, à quel point j'aime t'entendre soupirer sous mes baisers, gémir sous mes coups de langue, crier quand je te suce. J'ai tellement envie de te voir jouir, mon amour.

Mais pas tout de suite. Tu me fais rire quand tu protestes comme ça, comme un adolescent. Ne m'en veux pas. Je veux te sentir en moi. Et avant, je veux encore te toucher, connaître ton corps par cœur. Et je veux que tu me touches. Exactement comme tu le fais.

Je crois que j'ai perdu le fil. Je crois que j'ai perdu pied. Il me serre contre lui, comme si…comme s'il avait peur de me perdre. Je ne m'en irai pas. Jamais. Et ses mains, ses grandes mains si blanches et un peu rugueuses sur mon corps, j'en veux encore. Et sa bouche, sa bouche tellement douce, sa langue traîtresse qui explore chaque centimètre de ma peau comme s'il voulait me dévorer. Mange-moi. J'aime quand tes lèvres emprisonnent mon membre. _Dieux_, c'est tellement…bon…que…j'en ai mal. Oui. Oui. OUI !

Tu es fier de m'avoir fait perdre mes moyens, n'est-ce pas ? Mais moi, j'ai pas fini avec toi, mon amour. Je suis de nouveau sur lui, et je le regarde comme s'il était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde. Pour moi, il l'est. Je bois encore son souffle sur ses lèvres pâles, je touche encore sa peau, celle si fine et si sensible entre ses jambes. J'aime te montrer à quel point j'ai envie de toi. Dis, ça t'excite de me voir comme ça ? Ca t'excite de me voir me caresser, me pénétrer pour toi ? Dis-moi. Dis-moi à quel point tu me veux, mon amour.

« Tu es le péché. » Il a du mal à parler, sa voix est rauque. Montre-moi à quel point tu me désires, Severus. Montre-moi à quel point je te tente.

« Baise-moi. Maintenant.»

Oui, baise-moi maintenant. J'aime ton expression quand je me laisse glisser sur ton membre. J'aime ta respiration haletante, ton visage perdu, tes yeux si noirs voilés par le plaisir. J'aime ma douleur. Tu sais que c'est à toi que je donne ma virginité ? Tu le sais, dis ? Fais de moi ta putain, ta chienne, prends-moi encore. Plus fort. Encore, encore, encore. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Dis-moi que tu ne me repousseras pas, après. Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens autant que je t'appartiens. Ne t'arrête jamais, jamais, jamais. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, encore. Redis-le moi. Oui. Oui. _Oui_.

o°o0O0o°o

« Severus ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Non. »

Je suis content. Je suis tellement bien dans tes bras, je pourrais y rester toujours, tu sais.

« Tes amis vont se demander où tu es passé. »

« Je m'en fous. »

« Ah. »

C'est vrai. Je m'en moque. Je ne veux plus jamais partir. Je veux rester avec lui.

« Où vas-tu aller cet été ? »

Dis-moi que je peux rester avec toi.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas retourner _là-bas_. »

Dis-le moi, s'il te plait.

« Viens avec moi. Tu aimes la mer ?. »

« …Oui. »

Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? Que ma réponse est forcément oui.

Fin.

o°o0O0o°o


	3. RAR

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**SNAPESLOVE** : Hello ma belle ! Merci pour tes compliments ;) Si je compte faire toutes mes fics comme ça ? Sincèrement, je ne réfléchis pas à la façon dont évoluent mes histoires. En ce moment, je suis sur une fic HPDM plutôt sombre, et je ne sais pas vraiment où ça va me mener. En tout cas, ce n'est pas un POV, plutôt une narration comme dans « L'initiation ». Mais en beaucoup moins drôle…J'espère que tu continueras quand même à me lire ! Je t'embrasse !

**Alexiel** : Huhuhu, je savais que cette phrase allait plaire aux fans de Sev ! Je suis heureuse que ma petite fic t'ait plu ! Bisous et à bientôt.

**Nardy** : Ma douce Sandy, chacune de tes reviews me met du baume au cœur ! je suis heureuse d'avoir su te toucher, et j'espère le faire encore. Je t'embrasse. (Tiphaine, définitivement accro à l'écriture)

**Surimi** : Moi aussi, j'aime bien quand Dray s'en prend un peu plein la tête. Mais bon, si je dis ça on va encore m'accuser d'être une auteuze cruelle et sadique :D C'est pas grave si ta review n'est pas constructive, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé. Et si ça t'a plu, c'est le principal ! Bisous ma belle.

**Jenni944** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! Bisous !

**Mi chan** : Merci ma puce, ta review m'a beaucoup touchée ! Je t'embrasse, à très vite.

**Oxaline** : Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est moi qui dois te dire merci pour tes compliments. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Crackos** : Merci ma belle pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu, et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Cyrano** : Ma belle, rassure-toi, ce n'est pas parce que je me lance dans le HPDM que je laisse tomber les SSHP ! En fait, j'en ai une en projet pour le Troisième Œil, donc, pour le moment, secret ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu XD Bisous, à bientôt (je réponds à ton mail le plus vite possible).

**Tiayel **: Merci, merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Rassure-toi, je suis en train de plancher sur une SSHP pour le TO ;) J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisouilles, à bientôt.

**Onarluca** : Merci ma belle Artemis ;) Je suis heureuse de te voir au rendez-vous ! J'espère continuer à te compter parmi mes lecteurs ! Bisous et à bientôt.


End file.
